Of The Life of a Demigod
by xXNevermoreO.OXx
Summary: There are many demigods at Camp Half-Blood, but we all know Percy is mighty important among them. Here is a collection of his adventure, along with some old friends and new friends! Enjoy!


**Author's note: Here is my newest story! A PJO one this time! Yay! I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned PJO, but I don't!**

Look, I didn't want to be a demigod. It's dangerous, scary, and often gets you killed in painful, nasty ways… But I love being a demigod! Don't listen to those people who say that it's better to be a mortal and suffer less. They don't know what they're talking about! I didn't want to be a demigod before because it ruined my high school life and took me away from Homecoming! Waah! But otherwise, it's awesome!

My name is Hikari Alexandria Tangerine Marie Sakura Akari Madeline Sparkle Melody LeVoy and I'm a demigod daughter of Zeus and I live at Camp-Half Blood with Percy and Annabeth, my best friends, and then one day we got this awesome quest and now we're travelling around the world killing monsters and saving the universe! ~Smiley : )~ But I'm getting too far ahead of myself! Let's start out the day before I found out I was a demigod!

It was an ordinary day in my ordinary little town in my ordinary little school! I was walking down the ordinary ugly gray halls and all the ordinary normal people looked dreary and loaded with homework, but as I passed, they all brightened up at my radiant beauty! The nerdy girls smiled at my kindness to them, even though I'm ultra popular and shouldn't pay attention to them because I'm that amazing! And all the guys drooled and created pools on the floor as they stared at me as I passed, and some reached out to touch my cornflower sunshine sparkling yellow salmon light blond flowing perfectly straight jasmine scented hair because if they could even touch the un-split ended tips it would make them happy because they all love me so! And all the other snobby rich popular girls were jealous because they were pretty, but compared to me, they were ugly! I found my best friends Jude James John Jargonson and Jewel Lovell! I smiled brilliantly with my twinkling sparkling diamond sapphire ruby emerald topaz eyes that sparkled and glimmered like amethyst!

We walked to the gym and the teacher wasn't in there yet so I plugged my iPod into the stereo and me and Jude and Jewel started jamming out to Rebecca Black and Justin Beiber and soon the whole class was too! Then these mean girls came in and yelled "Hey Hikari Alexandria Tangerine Marie Sakura Akari Madeline Sparkle Melody LeVoy! You and your friends are stupid and ugly!"

And then that hurt my feelings because I'm such a good friend I shed one tear because it hurt my friends feelings but I didn't care that they called _me_ stupid and ugly because it's obvious that they're lying and so I was only sad for my friends! Jewel started crying and saying that she wasn't ugly and Jude walked over to the emo corner and rocked back and forth. Righteous anger cleared my vision and I ran to the girls and beat all of them up! It was a good day.

But then it was time to go home. I didn't like going home. My daddy was a meanie-head stupid face and left my mommy! And that made her sad so she would get drunk and chase me around the house and my past is so tragic! I'm trying not to cry! And then my friends said "Hikari Alexandria Tangerine Marie Sakura Akari Madeline Sparkle Melody LeVoy, you are such a good friend to us and we want to take you to our home!"

And I said yes, and then this boy and girl came walking down the street and said "I'm Percy and this is Annabeth! High, Jude and Jewel! Is it time to take Hikari Alexandria Tangerine Marie Sakura Akari Madeline Sparkle Melody LeVoy to camp!"

Then they said yes, but then those mean girls came down the street! They were saying mean things then they turned into she-demons! I didn't know how I knew that, but the word empousia popped into my head! Percy ran at them with a sword, but I didn't want him to get hurt so I stole Annabeth's knife and killed all the meanies before they could get Percy!

Then they were like "You saved us Hikari Alexandria Tangerine Marie Sakura Akari Madeline Sparkle Melody LeVoy! Let's take you to Camp!"

So we went to camp.

**I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. And I hope you all can't wait for the next chappie! :-) :-)**


End file.
